


Prefects No More

by MystExplorer



Series: The Rival Prefects Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Multi, Nudity, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: Thomas and Malcolm are no longer prefects. Malcolm is now Head Boy and Thomas is a statue. But their rivalry lives on.Special thanks to trixieann74 for giving me some ideas for this one.





	Prefects No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixieann74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixieann74/gifts).



_I’ve probably said it to myself a thousand times by now, “You just had to go for another naked run through the castle, didn’t you?” Sure, I knew it was risky. But I figured if I got away with it once, I could do it again. I wasn’t expecting to encounter Malcolm Turner but once I had, I couldn’t resist needling him a bit. But he clearly hadn’t gotten over the toad incident because before I knew it, he’d turned me into a stone statue. I kept waiting for him to say, “Ok, Thomas, I’ve punished you enough. You’re free to go!” and change me back but he never did._

_Truth be told, it hasn’t been all bad. Being a statue does have its perks. I do enjoy the looks I get from the Slytherin girls. They seem to admire my naked body and I still get aroused whenever they stare at me. I also like the fact that I'll never have to wear clothes again. But for the most part, life as a statue has been excruciatingly boring. Especially late at night when there’s no one in the Common Room. I’m left with nothing but my thoughts to accompany me. Mostly thoughts about what I’d do to Malcolm if he ever made me human again. But he won’t. Once Malcolm’s mind is made up, there’s no changing it._

_One thing I learned fairly quickly is that when you’re a statue, it’s easy to lose track of time. Days become weeks and weeks become months and after awhile they all just blur together and you have no idea how long you’ve been stuck like this. But tonight I do. Because tonight Malcolm celebrated his (entirely undeserved) promotion to Head Boy. That means I’ve been a statue for almost a year. I contemplated this sad truth as I watched Malcolm gloat about his good fortune while sipping butterbeer with his insufferable friend Basil._

            “Head Boy,” Malcolm said with a smugly satisfied look on his face. “I still can’t believe it. I keep having to pinch myself.”

            “I wasn’t the least bit surprised when I heard,” Basil said fawningly. “All you had to do was suck up to the right people. And now here you are!”

            “That’s true. Now I just have to figure out what do with all this power.”

            “Well, for one thing, it probably means you’ll have less time for your late night visits to the Prefects’ Bathroom. Your spectral friend will be disappointed.”

            “Oh, I’m sure I’ll find the time. Can’t keep a girl waiting now, can I?”

            “I suppose you can’t. What’s she like, anyway? You never give me details. I want details!”

            “Let’s just say I know why they call her Moaning Myrtle.” Malcolm winked.

            _Oh, Myrtle. I thought you liked me. I bared myself to you literally and figuratively and now here you are carrying on with the worst that Hogwarts has to offer. It makes me sick to my stone stomach._

“Ooh, I’m getting turned on just thinking about it!” Basil said. He was starting to sweat. I couldn’t tell if it was from the nearby fire or if he really was that horny.

            “How’d you like to do more than just think about it?” Malcolm asked.

            “What are you saying?”

            “I’m saying let’s do it! A three way between you, me and Myrtle. Right now!”

            Basil spilled his butterbeer. “Malcolm, I thought you’d never ask!” He jumped out his chair and started running for the door.

            “Wait!” Malcolm said as he got up. “I want us to bring our friend along too.” He pointed at me.

            “Why?”

            “He’s the one who introduced me to Myrtle. It’s only fair that he should get to watch us have fun.”

            _No, Malcolm, no! Why do you have to torture me like this? Why?!_

“Ok,” Basil said, shrugging. He and Malcolm lifted me up and carried me out of the Common Room. Normally, I would have been happy to be out and about after being cooped up for nearly a year but I was not looking forward to what I was about to witness, to say the least.

            “You know Thomas thought he had the last laugh when he turned me into a toad,” Malcolm said with a snort. “But I made sure he can never laugh again.”

            “You sure did!” Basil said gleefully. “I was overjoyed the first time you showed me what you did to him. I never liked that scumbag.”

            “Thanks again for helping with the memory charms. I know it wasn’t easy making everyone else forget about him but we managed it eventually.”

            “Yep. As far as the rest of Hogwarts is concerned, he’s just another statue. Albeit one without any clothes on!”

            “Makes it easier for people to see him for the pathetic creature he is.”

            _Rub it in why don’t you, Malcolm?_

“So do you really think that he’ll be able to see us with Myrtle?” Basil asked. “That he’s still conscious on some level?”

            “I just have a gut feeling about it,” Malcolm replied. “It’s hard to explain. I’ve known him long enough to sense the hatred he has for me oozing out of him. And I can still sense it.”

            _You have no idea, Malcolm, you really don’t._

            “Well, I wouldn’t worry about it. This time next year, you’ll be gone and he’ll still be here. Unless you’re planning to restore him to normal before you leave. You’re not, right?” Malcolm stopped walking and looked long and hard at me.

            _You’re not seriously contemplating it are you, Malcolm? After all this time, are you really going to take pity on me?_

            “Nope!” Malcolm finally said. “The bastard got what he deserved!”

            “That’s the spirit!” Basil exclaimed and they resumed their journey.

            _I should’ve known. Some people never change, least of all Malcolm. And to be honest, I’m not sure I could function as a human again. I’ve been a statue for so long that suddenly being able to move and speak would be overwhelming. I might very well go insane. So I’ve accepted my fate because I don’t have a choice. At least I won't be going back to that awful orphanage. If I have to spend eternity as a statue, I'd much rather spend it at Hogwarts._

When they finally reached the bathroom, they positioned me opposite the tub. Malcolm fiddled with the taps and soon the tub was once again overflowing with bubbles. “Right then,” he said, turning to face Basil. “Robes off!” They removed them swiftly and the next thing I knew, they were busy sizing each other up.

            “You’ve got one hell of a nice ass, Malcolm!” Basil said excitedly.

            “Thanks. And you’ve got a nice cock, Basil. I can see it’s already starting to rise.”

            Basil looked down. “So it is. Time to get in the tub, I guess.” They both jumped in and started splashing each other as if they were little kids. Part of me wanted to join in the fun and part of me wanted to shove their heads underwater and drown them. I was starting to get bored when Myrtle suddenly appeared.

            “Hello Malcolm!” she said happily. “I see you’ve brought a friend.”

            “Yes, this is Basil.” Basil waved at Myrtle. “And I also brought Thomas along.”

            “Oh I see! Hi Thomas! Malcolm told me what he did to you and I said he was a bad boy. But you know what? I like bad boys! Are you a bad boy too, Basil?”

            “Tonight I am,” he said lustfully.

            “Good. Now let’s misbehave!”

            _As I watched the three of them have an all-out orgy in the tub, I realized that Malcolm may have won the battle but I’m not sure he’d won the war. He’ll probably go on to have children and they’ll no doubt be in Slytherin like their father. And I’ll be there in the Common Room watching them. I’ll get to hear them talk about him behind his back. I’ll know the secrets they keep from him. I’ll see them make mistakes and maybe even get in fights. I’ll see their flaws and know they’re not the perfect cherubs their father thinks they are. And when that happens, I’ll know that I’ve finally beaten him._

           

           


End file.
